The present invention relates to a game device, a control method for a game and a program, and particularly relates to technology for implementing a ball game such as, for example, a soccer game or basketball game etc. with one or a plurality of game characters constituting a first team made to correspond to a first region, one or a plurality of game characters constituting a second team made to correspond to a second region, and a ball being arranged at a field provided with the first region and the second region, with the ball being made to move on the field, in such a manner that the ball is caused to move to within goals arranged at the first region or second region corresponding to the opposing team on a computer etc.
Degree of ball penetration for during the game is calculated in software for implementing a soccer game on a computer, and is used for reference displaying. The software determines which game character of which team is in possession of the ball during games, the penetration factor is calculated by adding up this time, and this is displayed.
The degree of ball penetration can frequently be used as one factor for determining which team is superior. However, the degree of ball penetration rises when possession of the ball takes place in defensive regions even if an attack does not take place. The degree of ball penetration and progress therefore do not always coincide, and this is therefore not always appropriate in progress analysis.